Raku Wakaouji/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Impressions of my works? Even though I don't need them since I just write freely. |ClipQ = |Seiya = I like them because they have vigor! |Kanata = Rakkun looks very happy when writing~ |Akira = No comment. He says it in english. |Satsuki = Sometimes he writes difficult characters that I can't read. |Mutsuki = It's awesome how you can write such beautiful characters… |Noah = They're wonderful works…. |Leon = I don't understand what you write at all but there's vigor in your works and it's great! |Li = What a magnificent stroke...! |Rabi = I admire Japanese arts. |Lucas = I like his works. |Torahiko = I don't understand what he wrote, but they're cool~ |Kyosuke = Someday, I want to have Rakkun write the title of my manga! |Akio = I think they're vigorous... |Shiki = Not only Raku-kun himself, but even his works are manly~ |Hikaru = I'm really lucky to have such a wonderful childhood friend like Raku! |Kokoro = I don't understand what you write~ |Momosuke = I'm envious since it's such a beautiful penmanship. Momo wants to have a beautiful penmanship too! |Runa = His penmanship is full of wisdom. I want to get better at it like Raku-san does. |Issei = I haven't done penmanship lessons since elementary school so I don't really understand it... |Futami = They're really imposing! A great difference from me~ |Takamichi = He's not only good at calligraphy, but his penmanship is also amazing... |Eva = I feel the presence of a powerful soul from his writing. He's quite capable for a human. |Mio = Hey, hey. Write this for me. Something great will come out from this magic square ♪ |Ban = It's neater than my writings! |Tsubaki = His writings are lively. I can't believe it just from looking at how he usually acts. |Toya = What a polished, beautiful writing. I'd like to be taught too, next time. |Tatsumi = I quite like them! |Aoi = How nice... The way he handles his brush. It fascinates me. |Kuro = Heeeh... The characters are nice. |Saku = I wish you would write on the back of my coat "Producer-chan Love"~ |Baber = The characters are beautiful and nice~ But I hate kanji's.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = You, what's your weight? Mine is, if I'm not wrong… 57 kg. |ClipQ = |Seiya = 63 kg! |Kanata = It's 49 kg. |Akira = 68 kg. |Satsuki = 54 kg! |Mutsuki = It's 53 kg. One kilogram less than Satsuki. |Noah = 58 kg. |Leon = 59 kg! It's because I train. |Li = 50 kg. |Rabi = 67 kg. |Lucas = 64 kg. |Torahiko = 59 kg! |Kyosuke = 50 kg! |Akio = 48 kg... |Shiki = 61 kg. Ah, I don't have body fat, though? |Hikaru = 52 kg! |Kokoro = Asking a maiden her weight? Impossible! |Momosuke = 44 kg... Don't say that I'm heavier than Kokoro-chan! |Runa = 47 kg. I'm pretty light-weighted. |Issei = 64 kg. |Futami = 61 kg. But I feel a bit thin~ |Takamichi = 58 kg. No one would like to see me looking plump, right? |Eva = 46 kg. My real self weights much more than that, so don't let your guard down. |Mio = Stupid, stupid! Don't ask me such thing, geez! ... 45 kg. |Ban = 50 kg! |Tsubaki = 64 kg. |Toya = 53 kg. I often feel embarrassed because my training is lacking... |Tatsumi = 62 kg. I need to put on more weight and be a bit more muscular. |Aoi = 55 kg. |Kuro = 61 kg. |Saku =68 kg. I have been exercising a lot for Producer-chan. |Baber = 68 kg. Pretty heavy, you know? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = With what animal would you compare yourself? A dragon, for example? Just kidding. |ClipQ = |Seiya = How about a fire phoenix? |Kanata = Hmm. Maybe the hedgehog? I resemble the timid part. |Akira = Black panther, maybe? Their color is black, that's why. |Satsuki = I have been told by Mutsuki I act like a monkey sometimes. |Mutsuki = I said to Satsuki that he looked like a monkey in the past, so I don't mind being called a monkey too. |Noah = If I would compare myself to an animal… What do you think of the peacock? |Leon = Maybe the dog? |Li = Well… A cat maybe? |Rabi = Maybe the bear. I have a big body after all. |Lucas = The wolf. For some reason or another. |Torahiko = If I would be compared to an animal it would be the tiger! Because my name is Torahiko! Nishishi! "Tora" means tiger |Kyosuke = Ehm… Maybe a small dog. |Akio = …. Maybe a timid mouse. |Shiki = Me? Maybe a wolf that eats little kittens. |Hikaru = It's difficult to compare myself to an animal but… Maybe the swan? |Kokoro = Maybe a cat? Nyan! |Momosuke = If I were to compare myself to an animal... Maybe hamster or squirrel? |Runa = Animal, is it? Prairie dogs are cute, so let's settle with that! |Issei = Go imagine it yourself. |Futami = The sloth is good! |Takamichi = Futami once told me that I'm like an alpaca, but we don't look alike at all! |Eva = An animal suitable of someone with a noble mind like me... Does such a thing even exist in this world? |Mio = Me? A little devil, maybe? It's similar to an animal, right? |Ban = People often say that I'm like a dog! |Tsubaki = Animal, huh... How about a sabre-toothed tiger? Cool, aren't they? |Toya = Erh, because I'm a carefree person, how about a capybara? |Tatsumi = Like a dog, maybe? Toya once said that I'm like a Shiba dog. |Aoi = Peacock. Beautiful, isn't it? |Kuro = An animal, huh... I don't really know for myself. |Saku = Lion. My hairstyle reminds of that, right? |Baber = Since Baber is big... The ostrich maybe~ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Normal Phone Call Questions